


Orion's Belt

by bakedgarnet



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedgarnet/pseuds/bakedgarnet
Summary: Elastigirl is curious about the constellations in the sky, and Evelyn knows a thing or two about them. Oneshot.





	Orion's Belt

“I wonder what constellation that is.”

 

Evelyn was sure that the question wasn’t for her. She’d known Elastigirl to talk to herself under her breath when no one else was paying attention— pep talks, reminders, and the occasional self deprecating criticism had passed those lips in whispers barely loud enough to tune into if one wasn’t looking for it.

 

Fortunately, Evelyn never missed much. She didn’t miss the gentle quirk of the other woman’s lips, lopsided and endearing, when she spoke. She didn’t miss her wide eyes and enthralled laughter after completing a successful high-stake mission.

 

She didn’t miss the way her eyes softened just a bit behind that frosted window of a mask when they looked at each other from across a crowded room, or alone.

 

So, of course Evelyn knew that the wondering that Elastigirl let fall from her tongue was not for her, but she paid attention. She heard it, as she always did when Elastigirl said anything, and answered anyway.

 

“It’s Orion,” Evelyn murmured.

 

Elastigirl turned her gaze from the dark blanket of the night sky and fixed brown eyes upon her that shone just as brightly. One corner of her mouth began to turn upwards, a surprised quirk upward of her eyebrows turning her expression into one that made Evelyn remember her freshman year of high school— a girl whose name she couldn’t remember off of the top of her head, and the butterflies that erupted in her young stomach every time they walked past each other.

 

“Is there anything you _don’t_ know?”

 

The humidity of the night enfolded them both in a warm embrace as their walk toward the DevTech parking lot slowed from a steady pace to one that lingered. Evelyn wore a long, pinstriped jacket despite the heat, less for the fashion statement and more for the constant chill that lingered in her bones regardless of the weather. She tucked her fingers into the pockets and allowed a self-satisfied smirk to make its way to her mouth.

 

“Eh, well. I couldn’t tell you _everything_ about it, but I know enough.”

 

Long nights spent on her mother’s lap in the porch swing behind their house as a child had prepared her for this moment, not that Elastigirl needed to know that. No need to pick at old scars when a pretty woman has asked about the constellation above them— and the knowledge that they had now stopped to stargaze did not lose itself on her.

 

“Yeah? Tell me about _Orion_ , then.”

 

And so Evelyn pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, pushing down the phantom feeling of silken wings beating beneath her rib cage associated with both a girl she used to know and a woman she wished she did, and said, “Well, according to Greek mythology, Orion was the son of Poseidon and Euryale. Hera, the wife of Zeus, sent a scorpion to kill him because he claimed to be the greatest hunter in the world, and then Zeus put him in the sky as the constellation we see now." Evelyn lifted a single finger to the sky, the paleness of her hand contrasting brightly against the backdrop of the late night. Her watch glinted in the moonlight, the shine of it dulling immensely in comparison to the galaxy above them.

 

"The Orion Nebula, on his sword, isn’t actually a star, rather a formation of ionized gasses and dust. Almost all of the most prominent stars in this constellation are either blue giants or supergiants—“ Evelyn paused to turn back and assess the look on Elastigirl’s face, allowing her hand to fall back down to her side and lodge itself back into the warmth of her jacket's pocket.

 

Despite the mask, Elastigirl had grown softer somehow, her smile even more gentle than the deep, earthy brown of her eyes.

 

“Am I boring you yet?” Evelyn joked, curling the hands in her pockets into bunches of fabric, and pulling the material of her jacket closer to her body. It wasn’t getting colder with the fall of night by any means, but she was shivering just a bit.

 

“No, not at all.”

 

The caress of Elastigirl’s voice, hinting ever so slightly at a long since obscured southern twang, drew Evelyn’s gaze up from where it had fallen toward the asphalt. The nerves that had steadily been attacking her since they stopped to discuss such an innocuous topic suddenly began to dissipate. She craved a glass of wine still, or two fingers of scotch to take the edge off. The impulse to drink when she was anxious was still a tough one to shake off.

 

“That’s about all I’ve got stored away up here for that constellation in particular… but if you’re ever curious about another one—“

 

Elastigirl took a slow step toward her, creating a bubble of intimacy that was somehow smaller than the one they were just in. Suddenly, all Evelyn could see was the metallic glint of the silver threading in her super suit, the dull shine of the Elastigirl ensignia on her chest in the moonlight, the gentle flush of her cheeks from the heat.

 

Evelyn Deavor was no longer some blushing school girl by any means, but the thoughts that raced through her brain about all of the things she would do to Elastigirl if she weren’t married were enough to take her back there.

 

She felt a slow smile build across her lips, one that formed around her bitten bottom lip as she stared back. Her heartbeat quickened just enough for her to notice, and the stillness of the air forced them both into a state of stagnation— neither willing to make a move closer or away.

 

“If I’m ever curious about another one…?” Elastigirl prompted her to continue her sentence, but in all honesty, Evelyn’s train of thought was long gone. She fumbled around in her brain for a long moment to retrieve the stray thread of her mind, and finally replied, “I’m all yours. As your guide, of course.”

 

A slow, deep intake of breath made Elastigirl’s chest rise and fall, Evelyn’s gaze dropping down just for the quickest of moments in response to the action. When she looked back up into those dark eyes, she was greeted by an even wider grin, one more mischievous than the last, as Elastigirl leaned in ever so slowly. Evelyn felt her jaw tighten as she forced herself not to move, lest she jostle the other woman out of whatever impulse that had guided her forward.

 

Elastigirl’s lips brushed her cheekbone like a drifting feather, so light that if she wasn’t seeing it happen, she might have been convinced that she’d imagined the entire sensation.

 

When Elastigirl pulled away, she immediately turned on one heel and began walking at her regular pace the short distance back toward the parking lot.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Elastigirl called over her shoulder.

 

Evelyn’s stomach was nothing more than molten lava as she watched her retreat with lead in her shoes that stopped her from following.

 

The new Elasticycle, admittedly, looked even more sleek than the last one that was destroyed, since being able to take notes on what worked and what didn’t within the last model helped to evolve the machine immensely. Evelyn watched Elastigirl’s long leg kick over the side of the motorcycle, and with a single rev of her engine and a three fingered wave behind her, the hero was nothing but an obsidian dot in the already dark night as she sped off. Her tires screeched as they tore against the asphalt, and something about watching her own craftsmanship being used so expertly made Evelyn swallow the sudden dryness in her throat.

 

She turned her eyes back up to the sky, allowing the infinite blackness dotted ever so often by a spattering of stars that shone through the light pollution of the city to mesmerize her for a long moment. Without her knowledge, her right had had creeped up to press two fingers ever so gently against her burning cheek. Realizing what she was doing, Evelyn dropped her hand back down to her side.

 

She jutted her chin out in defiance of the twisting in her stomach and started once more toward her car with extra force in her footsteps and hammering in her heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see!! I'd like to thank, and dedicate this to, Kenzie (cosmck) for the "stargazing" prompt that pulled me out of my crippling writer's block. In the words of one of my best friends, "academia curb stomps creativity with a steel toed boot." Thanks for reading, and much love to you all!
> 
> Send me some short prompts on tumblr sometime (bakedgarnet.tumblr.com)!


End file.
